Maya and David and Kevin and Tess and Monica
by Meriane
Summary: After Maya got busted by the cops, she was given a beautiful young case worker. But can he tell her that he's an angel? In teleplay format.


TOUCHED BY AN ANGEL  
  
-  
  
AN UNRELEASED EPISODE  
  
by Meriane Norton  
  
EXT. Night. Outside a trailer. In the ghetto.  
  
MAYA exits the trailer. She pulls her jacket up around her shoulders  
and gets into her car, a '94 Buick. She turns some music on and drives  
away.  
  
INT. Night. Maya's car.  
  
Maya drives down the road and sings to herself until we see police  
lights tailing her.  
  
MAYA  
Oh-  
  
Maya pulls over nearby an old factory that's in shambles and gets out  
of the car. She grabs an opaque bag off of the front seat and shoves  
it into her jacket.  
  
She looks around and ducks into an alleyway. She doesn't see MONICA  
and GLORIA in their angel state standing beside her.  
  
EXT. A moment later. Between various warehouses and crumbly buildings.  
  
Maya is seen running down the alleys and turning corners, hoping the  
police won't find her. She runs into an old warehouse and closes the  
door.  
  
INT. The warehouse. Dark inside.  
  
Maya breathes heavily. She walks through the building, relieved.  
Suddenly she hears voices at the entrance where she came in. She runs  
to an exit in the back only to come face to face with a policewoman  
once outside.  
  
EXT. Outside the warehouse. Night.  
  
POLICEWOMAN  
(tells Maya of her rights)  
  
Maya stands against a wall, not seeming to hear the policewoman. A  
policeman comes up and shoves Maya against a nearby board fence. He  
begins to frisk her.  
  
POLICEMAN  
What do we have here? Aha!  
(pulls the bag out of Maya's jacket)  
Crack cocaine. Yessir, we've been looking for this for a long time.  
MAYA  
It's not mine. It's not even my jacket. It belongs to my boyfriend.  
  
POLICEMAN  
I know. We got him too.  
  
Another policeman pushes David against the fence and frisks him.  
  
DAVID  
Hey Maya. Never thought they'd catch you.  
  
MAYA  
They got lucky this time.  
  
DAVID  
They find the coke?  
  
MAYA  
Yes.  
  
DAVID  
What'd you say about it?  
  
MAYA  
Told them it was yours.  
  
DAVID  
(stunned)  
Thanks.  
  
MAYA  
Always ready to help.  
  
POLICEMAN  
You people shut up or I'll make you.  
  
MAYA  
Is that a threat?  
  
POLICEMAN  
It's a warning. You two behave and you might get off easy.  
  
EXT. On the road. Night.  
  
Maya and David get into the police cars.  
  
INT. Police office. Day.  
  
Maya sits in front of a desk. TESS is talking to her. Tess wears a  
police uniform.  
  
TESS  
Do you know why you are here?  
  
MAYA  
Yes.  
  
TESS  
Why are you here?  
  
MAYA  
They caught me with crack.  
  
TESS  
And why did you have crack?  
  
-beat-  
  
Were to going to sell it, or just use it? Talk to me, baby. I'm not  
going anywhere, and neither are you.  
  
Maya stares out the window at KEVIN (another angel), who is playing  
basketball outside. He is young and athletic.  
  
TESS  
(follows Maya's gaze)  
You like boys?  
  
MAYA  
Sometimes.  
  
TESS  
You better learn to like that one. He's your new caseworker.  
  
MAYA  
The fat cop told me I was gonna have a chick for a case worker.  
  
TESS  
I am the "fat cop's" boss, and the fat cop has to do what I say.  
  
MAYA  
(looks back out the window)  
  
TESS  
You aren't spending your life in jail. We've got you a decent  
apartment that you will live in until the hearing that will  
decide your sentence.  
  
MAYA  
Alone?  
  
TESS  
No, not alone.  
  
MAYA  
Do I get a roomie? If yes, then I want David.  
  
TESS  
(sternly)  
I am providing for you a roommate specially trained to work  
and live with people like yourself. She won't be that easy  
to walk all over.  
  
MAYA  
I'm not, either.  
  
TESS  
Her name is Monica, you will find her sitting in front of  
the television set waiting for you when you get there. Do  
you have any questions?  
  
MAYA  
What can they do to me? Sentence-like I mean.  
  
TESS  
Oh, they can "do" a number of things. Jail, jail and  
community service, community service. But you do get a  
lawyer, of course. And you are a juvenile, so that helps a  
bit. But it'll still be a punishment. They won't sentence  
you to life in an ice cream store or something like that.  
  
EXT. In front of Maya's new apartment. Evening.  
  
A police vehicle pulls up and a policeman gets out and opens the door  
for Maya. He pushes Maya in front of him and he rings the doorbell.  
  
MONICA  
I was wondering when you'd arrive. You must be Maya. You're pretty.  
  
MAYA  
(walking in)  
I hope you're not a lezbo.  
  
MONICA  
You don't have to worry about that. Would you like to sit down?  
There's a nice program on television.  
  
Maya goes into the one bedroom and throws her stuff down.  
MAYA  
I need a smoke. You got a smoke?  
  
MONICA  
No smoking in this house. You're being punished by the law.  
  
MAYA  
Well, who gets the bed?  
  
MONICA  
You do, of course.  
  
MAYA  
Really? No fighting for it, no drawing straws? Just, "You do"?  
  
MONICA  
You do. That's all. I'll sleep on the couch.  
  
Monica exits.  
  
EXT. Outside. Morning.  
  
We see a from-the-road view of Kevin's back at the front door.  
  
INT. Maya's bedroom  
  
Maya is asleep. Monica knocks softly on the door.  
  
MONICA  
Wake up, Maya.  
  
MAYA  
It's early.  
  
MONICA  
It's 10:00. You've slept most of the day away.  
  
MAYA  
That's what night's for.  
  
MONICA  
You're a night bird, just like Kevin.  
  
Exits.  
  
INT. Kitchen.  
  
Kevin and Monica sit at the table. Kevin yawns periodically. Maya  
comes in wearing what she slept in, a t shirt and pants.  
  
MONICA  
Morning.  
  
MAYA  
(looks at Kevin)  
Hi.  
  
KEVIN  
You must be Maya. Nice to meet you.  
  
MONICA  
I've kept some bacon warm for you, Maya. When you're done, you have to  
spend the day with Kevin. He's your case worker, did you know?  
  
MAYA  
Already?  
  
KEVIN  
The hearing's in two weeks. I have to work on you between now and  
then.  
  
MAYA  
(eating bacon)  
This is good.  
(eats some more)  
  
MONICA  
You act as though you've never eaten before.  
  
MAYA  
You didn't have much food in the hood. That's why everybody did crack,  
to try to forget the hunger, to try to forget how cold you were.  
  
MONICA  
That sounds like a hard life.  
  
MAYA  
I got used to it.  
  
INT. Living room. Moments later.  
  
Maya is fully clothed. She walks to the door and tries to open it. It  
is locked.  
  
MAYA  
What is this, house arrest?  
  
MONICA  
Well you didn't think you could get up and go whenever you wanted, did  
you?  
  
MAYA  
How do I get out?  
  
MONICA  
I let you out. Like this, see?  
  
Monica opens the door.  
  
KEVIN Don't worry about it, Love. I couldn't get out either unless she wanted me  
out.  
  
MONICA  
Be thankful I do. You two have fun.  
  
EXT. Outside. Day.  
  
MAYA  
Oh cool. A regular car.  
  
KEVIN  
I'm not a cop, I'm a case worker.  
  
MAYA  
There's a difference?  
  
KEVIN  
(laughs)  
  
BLACK GUY  
(from the other side of the road)  
Hey! Hey white convict!  
  
KEVIN  
Ignore him, Maya.  
  
BLACK GUY  
White ghetto ho! Hey!  
  
Maya starts in the guy's direction. Kevin pulls her back, somewhat  
roughly.  
KEVIN  
Don't get into trouble your first day, Maya.  
  
MAYA  
What do you care if I fix this?  
  
KEVIN  
It's my job to keep you away from people who could cause a second  
offense. Meaning, you hit him while already under custody of the law,  
you get to leave here and go to jail. Hear me?  
  
MAYA  
Don't shake me so hard.  
KEVIN  
(smoothes her hair) I'm sorry. Come on. I'm not a cop, but as long as you stay with me, I don't  
have to call one.  
  
MAYA  
K.  
  
INT. Kevin's car. Driving down the road.  
  
MAYA  
So how old are you?  
  
KEVIN  
24.  
  
MAYA  
You're a bit young to be a case worker, aren't you?  
  
KEVIN  
I'm more like an intern, really. Just got out of school.  
  
MAYA  
So how many.  
  
KEVIN  
.Victims have I had? Oh, is that a smile? I see a few teeth? Um.  
You're my first, actually.  
  
MAYA  
Really. And they trust you with me?  
  
KEVIN  
Let's say I came with good credentials.  
  
MAYA  
Where are we going?  
  
KEVIN  
Up the road.  
  
MAYA  
What, you're not going to tell me?  
  
KEVIN  
No.  
  
MAYA  
And why not?  
  
KEVIN You're my convict for a couple of hours. Oh, she's laughing again. What, am  
I funny?  
  
MAYA  
(smiling)  
A little.  
  
Kevin laughs too. 


End file.
